The One With The Dark Soul
by MalevtheMC
Summary: Julian attempted to end his life and feeling the height of Mt. Ebott was the final thing on his bucket list. Circumstances caused him to accidentally fall into the Underground. Now, his goal is to break the barrier and end the separation between humans and monsters. Issue: Julian will be forced to sacrifice the only person he had really cared about to do so. Rated M for Language


After a long winding trek, the fifteen-year-old reached the top of Mt. Ebott.

"The view isn't as… overwhelming as people claim, but I guess it's the achievement of getting up here that really matters…"

With shaking hands, he pulled a shiny silver pocket knife out of his shorts pocket. Bringing the knife up to his eyes, he mused his decision, "Do I really wanna do this?"

He flicked the blade open and caressed the serrated edge of the weapon.

"I'm… talking to myself."

He raised his head to the darkening sky and stared at the setting sun. He felt a smile creep onto his face. His eyes began to tear, "Maybe I'm just insane…" He placed a hand on his forehead, "Fuck me."

He closed the blade and dropped the knife back into his pocket.

"Tomorrow," he said with a sigh, "I'll do it tomorrow."

The teen began to climb down the reverse side of the mountain, he worried about the reaction his mom would have when he returned. He shuddered at the memory of last time he stayed out past curfew.

He made contact with a larger rock, and he felt a weakening of the soil under him.

"Shit," He said, freezing in place.

Peering around for something to grab onto, he saw nothing except more rock. Any movement would surely result in the rocks underneath him sliding and hurling him down the side of the mountain.

Deciding to take the steps slowly, he managed one… and another… and another.

He felt the ground crumbling even further, and he knew he had to hurry. He spotted a piece of vertical lumber that he assumed was some type of dead tree. He extended an arm and then the other, gripping hold of the wood.

The ground under him gave way. Instead of the rocks tumbling down the side of the mountain, it instead caved into the center of the mountain, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

He was holding onto the wood for his life. His legs were dangling down a deep, dark, hole that he sure didn't want to fall into. He attempted to pull himself up the trunk of the dead tree, but it was bending… he had to take it slow. He hoped he hadn't visited McDonald's too many times, and his weight would be his downfall. He extended a leg out to possibly wrap his legs around the wood.

But to no avail, the branch snapped and he began his untimely descent into the depths below. He didn't scream, he didn't flail, he simply closed his eyes.

His eyes opened, and he felt no pain. It was too dark to really see much, but he could make out an array of golden flowers of which he had landed on. He pulled himself off the ground and attempted to feel his way around.

He laid his hands on something that seemed too smooth to be rock. He decided to walk along that wall until he reached a door. He opened it.

Inside the room was a large golden flower, with a… smiley face on the front of it.

'Am I dead?'

He approached the flower, and to his surprise, it began speaking, "Howdy!"

'Yep, I'm dead.'

He decided to play along, "Hi."

The golden flower beamed at him. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

"Nice to meet you… Flowey."

Flowey's eyes gave off a peaceful stance. "Hmm… You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?"

"The... Underground?"

"Golly, you must be so confused," He smiled greatly, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do!"

The human returned Flowey's smile, and replied, "Okay, thanks!"

"Ready, here we go!"

Suddenly, a black heart shaped formed a couple inches in front of the teen's chest.

"See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!"

'It's black… ha, figures.'

The teen looked to the ground and back up at Flowey.

"Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"..."

"What's LV stand for? Why, Love, of course!"

The teen felt a surge of hesitation. "Hmm, sure."

"You want some Love, don't you?"

'Of course, I do… I wouldn't be down here if I had it…'

"Uhh, sure?"

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, Love is shared through… little white _friendliness pellets_ …"

On cue, five white oval-ish objects appeared around Flowey.

"Wait, wait, those look a lot like-"

"Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

'That's a lot of bullshit… I'm not moving.'

The _friendliness pellets_ simultaneously made contact with the teen's Soul.

The pain was so intense that the teen collapsed to the ground. He felt weak, weaker than he had ever been. He stared at the flower, who had now developed a terrifying grin, "Wow… how _fucking_ lovely, huh?"

"You Idiot! In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED! Why would anybody pass up an opportunity like this?"

A trickle of blood flowed from the teen's bottom lip. An inhumane amount of those objects surrounded him, and he closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"DIE."

Then, it stopped. A fireball connected with the murderous flower, and his attack, as a result, crumbled to the ground. The pain suddenly quelled, and the teen looked up to greet his savior.

A mixture of a woman and a goat appeared in front of him and lifted him off the ground.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Instinctively, the human backed away from the new and strange creature.

She picked up on the hesitation, and assured peace, "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"Well, thanks."

Toriel nodded, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone had fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time."

"I'm not the first?" He asked.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," Toriel turned around and beckoned to follow her, "This way." She proceeded to walk farther into the ruins.

The human attempted to follow the goat lady to th-

' **Hello?'**

It was a girl, he could tell that much. "Uhh, hi" He looked around, "Where are you?"

' **You don't need to speak out loud… I am inside your Soul.'**

"Inside my…" Something seemed familiar to him, he knew what to do. 'You're inside my Soul?'

' **When you landed in the underground, I was awoken. Don't ask me why… I don't know.'**

'What's your name?'

' **What's YOUR name?'**

'I asked first.'

The human waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he gave in.

'Okay, my name is Julian, now you.'

' **You don't want to know me…'**

'I do, so you should tell me!'

' **Nah.'**

'Are you gonna be in there awhile?'

' **How should I know?'**

'I don't know, but if you're gonna be in my head, I need a name.'

' **...'**

'Heh, that's the usual response when I talk to girls.'

He heard a soft giggle. ' **Just keep moving, and maybe I'll tell you.'**

With perfect timing, Toriel returned. "My Child, are you okay? You seem as if you've witnessed a ghost."

He blinked back into reality, "Oh, sorry, sorry, I just zoned out a bit I guess, I'm coming."

Toriel turned once again and Julian began to follow her down a corridor.

'Jesus, is this stuff even real?'

A feeling of nostalgia resonated inside his body.

' **That was the exact same thing I said…'**


End file.
